The dielectric filter and Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) filter are used in current wireless mobile telecommunication networks, including phones typically referred to as cell phones. Recently, a new filter system of film bulk acoustic resonator has been introduced. A thin film of piezoelectric material of ZnO is deposited on a substrate of semiconductor made of Si material, by using sputtering methods and Magnetron Sputtering Equipment. The sputtering methods require the use of a Magnetron and are a relatively expensive technique. Also, in order to make an improve efficiency of energy coupling using a film bulk acoustic resonator, a Bragg Reflector is necessary between the ZnO layer and Si Substrate. The Bragg Reflector is usually made by depositing about seven to eight layers alternatively of a very heavy material such as Tungsten with the not so heavy layers of SiO2. This is necessary to prevent acoustic energy resonating loss from inside the piezoelectric thin film of ZnO. The acoustic energy resonating dissipates or leaks out because the magnitudes of two acoustic impedances of ZnO and Si are similar in order. Tungsten has an acoustic impedance of 10.1×10(7) Kg/m(2) s. SiO2 has an acoustic impedance of 1.31×10(7) Kg/m(2) s, which is about 1/10 of that of Tungsten. The mismatch between two acoustic impedances of Tungsten and Si02 in the Bragg Reflector isolates acoustically the active piezoelectric ZnO layer from the Si substrate. All depositions of layers for the film bulk acoustic resonator are done by using the Magnetron. The film bulk acoustic resonator has potential to be co-processed with active materials of semi-conductors such as Si or SiGe or GaAs. But, the use of film bulk acoustic resonator has a few difficulties to overcome and can be a quite expensive process to manufacture. Also, resonant frequency is function of the thickness of ZnO in a film bulk acoustic resonator, therefore, uniformity of the ZnO thin film thickness is very important. It takes great care and expense to obtain a uniform thin film of ZnO in the order 1/10 of 1 um.